A New Kind of Love
by Just A Girl1550
Summary: Kagome mysteriously appeared in Konoha on the first day of ninja school, and no one knows that much about her, until her adopted son is injured and Gaara of the Sand is the only one who knows what to do about it. Kagome/Gaara pairing *Chapter 4 is up*
1. Getting to Know Each Other

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Naruto

(AN: this story has absolutely NO aim, I was bored one day, and decided that I wanted to write a InuYasha Naruto X-Over…. Here it is, I won't write more if I don't get reviews, so enjoy, and please no FLAMERS! I warned you, it is completely random!)

Chapter 1: They are introduced……

Kagome, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Temari, Sango, and Rin were walking down the street, just going to train for the next couple of hours, when Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sesshomaru, Sasuke, Miroku, and Choji, came running out of the local ramen shop, yelling.

"Hey! We should go train! Wanna wanna wanna wanna….. huh huh huh?" that would be Naruto.

"Dobe, that's where we were going to go anyway, Jeez." Sasuke.

"We are to go where ever the leader goes." The cold, stoic Sesshomaru.

"Gosh, this is such a drag! Do we have to?" Shikamaru.

"Fate has brought us all together for a reason." Neji.

"Maybe we can go to the hot springs?" Miroku.

"Maybe we can just go back and eat more? I'm hungry." Choji.

The girls looked at each other, and started to laugh loudly, causing the 12 year old boys' gaze to fall on them. Each girl had a boyfriend in that group, except Kagome that is. Here's how it goes:

_Sesshomaru and Rin.- they were perfect, she was bubbly and sweet, and warm, and all around lovable, he was stoic, cold and everyone was afraid of him._

_Ino and Choji- They went perfect, because he always encouraged her to gain a little weight, and she always talked to him about losing a couple pounds._

_Shikamaru and Temari- They were both strategists, and she was always anxious, he was just plain lazy._

_Sango and Miroku- The pervert and the taijutsu expert, he got a beating every time he touched her anywhere bad._

_Naruto and Hinata- The shy and soft one and the loud and obnoxious one._

_Sasuke and Sakura- The youngest genius of the Leaf Village and the chakra control perfectionist._

_Ten-Ten and Neji- The oldest genius in the Leaf Village, and the weapons master._

All of them worried about Kagome, because she was everything, when she was fighting, she gave no mercy and was as cold as Sesshomaru, but when she was just talking among friends, 

she was as soft and gentle as Hinata. She was a good enough strategist, and she was good with swords, and many jutsu's. She was almost perfect, _almost, _being the key word. No one knew how she came to be in the village, or anything about her past. She just showed up on day, on the first day of Ninja academy.

FLASHBACK

"Ok class, we have a new student, she just moved to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and she has been requested to join our class today. Now, Kagome is it? Well, you can sit next to Sango and Hinata. Girls raise your hands." Kagome sat next to them and whispered to both girls.

"You know that two boys are checking you out, right? The blond one and the black haired one." They looked around, looking surprised, just to find that as Hinata looked at Naruto, he blushed and looked away, when Sango looked at Miroku, he too looked away. They were surprised. But by the end of the day, Ino, Sakura, and Ten-Ten became the best of friends.

END FLASHBACK

Kagome had been the one that had gotten them all together, so they all decided to do the same for her.

"Hey Kagome, do you want to come train with us?" Sango asked, hoping she said, no so they could all plan. She wasn't letting them down.

"Nah, I'll go home and read or something, sorry to disappoint, but I think I've practiced enough today. But you go, have fun." The last thing she said was said with a hint of suggestion, Hinata and Rin blushed, but the rest of the girls just laughed, the boys as clueless as ever just looked at each other and shrugged.

WITH KAGOME

Kagome had just gotten out of the book shop, when she ran into someone, her nose being too far into her book to have seen the person. She looked up and started to talk.

"I am so sorry, I was just reading this really good book, and I got carried away. He he sorry." She then saw the boy's bewildered face. "What's the matter? Did I hurt you, because if I did, I can help! I'm going to be a medic Nin, when I get older!" She stopped herself, after looking at the boys face again, his bewildered look was replaced with a look of indifference, and it was then that Kagome realized she didn't know who he was.

"Hey! Are you from the Leaf village? You don't look so familiar." Kagome said looking over his red hair, and the Kanji on his forehead, and the gourd on his back.

"No, I am from the Sand village." His voice showed that he was still upset from her running into him.

"Ah, ok! Well, I'll see you later, I have to finish this book, and then I can go back to training you know? Oh, hey." Kagome called, walking away from him while talking. "Are you going to be in the chunin exams? I hope you are… good luck! Hey, what's your name? Mine's Kagome." He looked surprised, and then he answered.

"Gaara." It was simple and to the point.

"Ah, ok, bye Gaara, I hope to see you soon." Kagome waved as she stuck her nose back in her book, walking in the way she had been previously been trying to go.

Gaara watched in amazement, as the only person who ever touched him without his permission, walked away, her nose so far in her book, she bumped into a couple other people until she was out of his sight. He let out a breath as she disappeared.

Kagome was now just finishing her book, about an hour later, and so with that done, she started to get herself dressed to train, she took out small dark green tank top, it went to about her belly button, a skirt, also dark green, that went mid-thigh, and black leggings. She threw a Bennie (green and white stripes) on top of her jet black hair, and got her bow and arrows on, and raced back out her door.

(AN: Ok peoples! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! If you want more, just ask, and it shall be done… if not, tell me how I can get better, I can take constructive critism every now and then)


	2. The Hunt

Hey folks! Hope you enjoy this chapter…

Chapter 2: The Hunt

WITH GAARA- THREE HOURS LATER

Gaara watched as Temari, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Rin, and Sango walk toward him, and sighed. He didn't want to get too attached to this village, but, they were everywhere, sometimes, he wondered if they made shadow clones, and tried to find him. Temari walked over to him.

"Hey, Gaara! You wanna go meet up with Kagome with us? We need another guy, please?" He sighed, but gave in with a curt nod.

WITH KAGOME

Kagome had been training with her mentor for over two hours.

"Ok, sensei, I'm tired, can we rest for a while? Please?" He nodded, and she sat down to mediate. Kagome peeked at her mentor through her eye lids, he was kind of snake like, but he had black hair and always wore purple. Kagome decided to comment on that.

"Hey Sensei; why do you always wear purple? You DO know that it is a gay color, no guys wear it. You know?" Kagome loved to tease her teacher; he never punished her too badly, so it was worth 100 laps around Konaha, to see him blow up.

"Kagome," His voice was deathly low, Kagome cringed. "I wear purple because that is what I want to wear, OK!?" by the end of the sentence, his voice had risen from a whisper, to a full blown scream. Kagome smiled up innocently at her teacher.

"Ok!" She replied cheerfully, just as her sensei sighed.

"It's time to begin again." She popped up, full of energy, and they got back to work, sparring.

Just as Kagome was about to suggest that they stop for the day, her sensei spoke up.

"Ok, Kagome, I have to go, I'll be back at the same time same place, ok?" she nodded, knowing that her sensei didn't want anyone to know that he was her mentor.

"Bye Orochimaru-sensei. See ya later." Then he was gone, she sighed, and sat down, mediating, just as Sango, Rin, Temari, Sakura, Hinata, and surprisingly, Gaara walked through the bushes.

"Kagome, who were you talking to?" Sango asked.

"Oh no one, so what are you guys doing here, and hi again, Garra." Everyone was surprised that Kagome knew Garra, but they brushed it off.

"We wanted to get to finally see you training, usually all we see is you meditating, but, we wanted to know how you were doing. So, can you show us?" Kagome nodded, and she stood up gracefully and started using basic training moves, which to her friends, were intricate, and fast paced. When she was done that she was sweating, she didn't want them to know how powerful she really was, and so she faked it. They were still impressed.

"Wow Kagome, that was awesome! Hey, can you teach us som-" Ten-Ten was cut off by a blood chilling scream, they all looked up, and when they looked down again, Kagome was running toward the sound about thirty feet in front of them. They soon lost sight of her, as she ran and jumped ahead.

Kagome willed with her whole heart that the scream hadn't come from the person she thought it was. She saw him lying on the dirt, face first. She let a scream of rage out, and pushed herself forward, towards the little boy on the ground. She felt her vision go blurry at the edges, and she felt blackness, coming. She let the rage that was building up in her out. And suddenly she was in front of a giant cage and up to her ankles in water, or blood.

"I need your strength my dear friend, please help me avenge my boy's injury!"

_Child, I will heed your call, only because I too love the kit as if he were my own. _

"Then, what are you waiting for? Let's go!" Kagome snarled, just as she came to, she saw her vision sharpen, and her senses became sharp also, she sniffed, and found the killers trail leading back the way she had come into the small clearing. She smiled, not a nice smile, and took off running toward the stench.

WITH THE GIRLS, AND GARRA

"W-What hap-happened to K-Kagome?" Rin asked in a whisper as they all watched Kagome disappear through the foliage.

They had been running toward Kagome, when they heard a scream, and then total silence, it had been chilling. Then they saw Kagome surrounded by a pinkish light, and suddenly, she was a whole new person, her black hair had a bluish tinge to it, and when she opened her eyes, they were no longer the original brown, but a piercing blue like Naruto's, and she had whisker marks on her cheeks, she then had started to sniff around, and assuming that she had smelled something, she had smiled a devilish smile, and run off.

"I-I don't know, but look! There's a little boy laying there!" The group ran toward the boy, just as he stirred.

"Where's my mommy!" He said in a frightened voice, making the girls come forward to hold him, and comfort him.

"Who's your mommy, little one?" Temari asked, with a mother's soothing voice, as she flattened his hair with her hand lightly.

"Kagome Higurashi, she took me in when my real mommy was killed! Do you know her? Do you know where she is? Please tell me!" The little boy pleaded to the women surrounding him, they all held their breaths, but Garra spoke, making Temari almost fall to the ground.

"I will find your mother, little kit." Watching with wide eyes the girl's reactions, the little boy assumed that he didn't talk like this usually, he smiled up at the red haired stranger.

"Thank-you sire raccoon!" He chirped, just as Rin scooped him up in her arms.

"Oh, you're too cute! You can come to my house while he looks for Kagome, ok? I have fresh cookies and pocky!" That won him over, he nodded, and he jumped on her back.

"Hey, kid what's your name? We can't just go around calling you kid now can we?" Ten-ten asked as they were walking away.

"Shippo Higurashi. My mommy gave me her last name, so if I got losted, they would know who I was." He stated with pride. The girls cooed at the cuteness of his puffed out chest.

"Garra, will you find her, and bring her back unharmed?" Sango had stayed behind. He nodded curtly, the gathered his sand around his feet, and let it carry him away, and Sango sighed and watched him go.

Ok guys you know the drill, review, review review… ok! Now, what do you think, should I keep going, or is it going to fast? I need real answers people!!

That is supposed to be misspelled, like a little boy talking… you know


	3. Demons Talk

Hey, here's the third chapter, enjoy!

GARRA'S P.O.V

As I had watched her transform, I heard the demented raccoon awaken, to my utter surprise.

_Well well well, looks like we have an equal here go after her! Go go go._

_**Stop talking you stupid raccoon, we will in time.**_

_Ok, I will, but you need to go sometime. _

_**Ok, we're going.**_

I started to go as Sango sighed; I started to pool my senses into my nose, so I could smell her. I picked up her sent, and followed it.

After about ten minutes, I could smell her better, meaning that she was nearer. I saw a clearing and stopped to let my mouth drop, and my eyes widen, this is what I saw.

Kagome with blood surrounding her, a man in the middle of the clearing, dead, and the man's many bodily organs spread out in a perfect heart shape in the clearing's circumference. I saw her demon die down, and her original brown eye color return, and she had regular everything, she was now in control of herself.

I jumped down, and landed about ten feet away from her, she turned around, and took one look at me, and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, I needed some help, so I asked her, she said that she would go easy on him, sorry." Then she did something totally unexpected, she fainted, so I ran over to her, and caught her, I hefted her up in a bridal style hold. I had a feeling that she didn't want to be brought to the village covered in blood, so I took her to the stream, and made a container with my sand, and filled it with water, and basically poured a gallon of ice cold water on top of her head.

"AHHHHHHH, Garra-no-baka!! These clothes are dry clean only!! Arggg!! You jerk! I was- was, oh." Kagome finally realized that that she wasn't where she thought she was, and stopped. She blinked owlishly, and then closed her eyes, as if to remember. Garra tried to block what he knew was coming, but it still hurt when she screamed and buried her head in her hands, and started to sob. He tried to block out what she was saying, but it didn't work too well.

"I tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't listen, I tried, really. I just didn't want anything else to happen to Shippo, he is my whole world, he was supposed to be in the village's daycare, but he always runs off, he is the perfect opportunity to hurt me! URG! I was so stupid, he is the 

perfect thing that will get to me, and I can't be with him every day, all day! I don't know what to do! Garra?" My head jerked up at the mention of my name, I started at her, and then realized that she was looking at me for answers, I sighed and wondered how I was stuck in the middle of a forest with a soaking wet girl I just met today, giving her advice.

"You need to be at least a little in control of her when she takes over, if not, if you just let her go, she will have full control of your body." I spoke with calm and deliberate words, but inside I was a rolling mass of talkative energy, which was my demented raccoon.

**Let me speak to her demon, I will tell her how to control how much power she lets out. If she doesn't listen to me, she will expose us all, and probably kill her retainer.**

I quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, and let my demon connect with her demon. My demon started chuckling, then it went quiet, the last thing I saw before my vision went black, was Kagome's eyes falling down, and her body falling forward.

DEMON'S P.O.V

_**So, it's been a long time, hasn't it, my demented raccoon?**_

**You have no idea how long I had to wait, why did you choose such a weak retainer? Surely this human girl isn't as powerful as you think, right?**

_**You wish, this girl is capable of more than you can imagine, she could purify you faster than you could blink, believe me, I've seen it happen. **_

**Really? She doesn't seem that harmful, well that's until you harm her kit.**

_**That kit of hers is also one of mine, so you better not let your container harm him, otherwise, he will be on the bad end of a mother's fury, and just to even things out, I won't help her.**_

**Ok, I will tell him, I don't think he will though, he doesn't harm anything unless she has a reason to. My container has had a hard past and an even harder future in store for him. He was left alone his whole life, and his father has sent many people to assassinate him although I have never let any through, he is emotionally scarred.**

_**My container has had a hard life too, she was basically thrown out of her village, and she has been traveling thrown out her home village, so she has been wandering the country since she was young, only learning how to survive because of my advice for her, she was about ten when she found Shippo, he was laying in the middle of the road, beaten to a pulp, so she took him in, and made him our son, she has only stayed here about a year, she will be leaving when she completes the chunin exams. **_

**Ok, well It's been nice talking to you, but I really want to see our containers faces when they wake up in the position that they are currently in, don't you agree?**

_**Oh, yes, I love it when she gets all embarrassed; she gets all warm, and tingly inside…. Please let us go.**_

And with that, the demons returned the humans to conscience, waiting for the reaction of their containers.

Regular P.O.V

"Oh, man, that hurt. What happened?" Kagome asked slowly as she opened her eyes, stretching, suddenly her hand hit something fleshy; she looked up, and… "AHHHHHH! Oh my goodness, Garra, I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened! She just asked me to remain still, then BAM! It was all black, do you know what happened? Because I have no idea, oh wait did I already say that? Cause if I did you can just tell me, and I will um well I don't know what I'll do, but first I have to probably get up, you know, from your chest, right well up I go, umm I am really sorry, I didn't mean to fall that way I was just so sleepy and-"Garra put his finger to her lips, affectively silencing her.

"We are being watched, be quiet." She nodded, and looked around, stopping when she sensed the person watching her. She smiled and took Gaara's finger off her mouth.

"Orochimaru-sensei! Did you see that? I totally got him!" Gaara was shocked and didn't say anything at first. But as she started to walk over to the snake sanin, he got up, and grabbed her arm.

"You know this murderer?" Gaara's voice was incased in ice. She looked slightly confused.

"Oro-sensei isn't a murder, Garra. He's my teacher, let go of me, please." He let go of her, not of his own will though, he was adamantly refusing to listen to her, yet his body moved without his approval. She skipped over to the snake sanin, and bowed.

"Hello Sensei, I'm sorry you have seen me in this mess.. I am going home to change now. I'll practice what you taught me today. Oh, and Sensei," Here, he looked slightly interested; she grinned a small, slightly wolfish smile and continued. "You CAN wear a different color, you know that right? Because some people will get the wrong id-"She didn't finish the sentence, he attacked her, with a slight smile on his face, and Garra totally forgotten.

For the moment that is.

Ok, hope this update was quick enough for you… review review review….

O FYI, I'm not quite sure what kind of demon Kagome's holding, but if you can give me some ideas, that would be great!

Thanks,

JustAGirl


	4. A Fight to Remember

**OK FOLKS… HERE'S CHAPTER 4… READ AND ENJOY!**

Orochimaru attacked her using hand and leg blows that looked to Gaara like he was only playing, but that was silly, this murderer wasn't even from his village, and he had heard of him. He was ruthless, killed his own sensei.

"I already told you, I wear this color because I choose to, not because I'm what you kids call 'gay' got it?" His voice was not hard, but soft and teasing, like a brother, or father.

Gaara turned his attention to Kagome, what he saw made his jaw drop. She wasn't even breaking a sweat from sparring with Orochimaru.

She was moving her arms and legs so fast that Gaara had a hard time keeping them in his view; soon, they were just blurs. She was laughing, and kept up with him, matching every strike with a block, and striking where a block was soon put. They looked to be reading each other's minds.

"If you say so Oro-sensei. I still think that that Itachi guy is pretty ho-" He attacked again, faster and faster, never really landing a blow, maybe a slight slap on her arm to let her know she had been hit, but nothing more.

"Well, I guess that this has to be settled my one last move, shall me, my little apprentice?" They had been at this play/fight for over ten minutes, when this was said. Kagome got a glitter in her eyes and she nodded. They both jumped into two trees and then out of nowhere, a pink glow started to seep into the tree Kagome was in, and a deep purple from the tree Orochimaru was in. The trees' roots came out of the ground and made for each other. Gaara had had about enough of just sitting there; he jumped into Kagome's tree, and moved to stand right next to her.

"What are you doing? This man is a killer, and he **will** kill you when he's done toying with you!" He was trying to talk some sense into Kagome.

Not that it was working.

"No, I've known him for like 6 years, and he's only tried to help me get better. Watch." Here, she put her hand on the pink glowing tree, and a root shot out of the dirt, pushing into the purple tree across from them. It was batted away and she was greeted with the same attack, only to end with the same results.

Now Gaara saw. He was teaching her, not fighting in the least. He was just teaching. If Gaara's self-control wasn't off the charts, his mouth would have dropped to the ground. 

He was witnessing something that was totally out of his mind capacity (even though it was pretty impressive. His brain capacity, that is.)

A ruthless killer was actually training a kunoichi who is probably no use to him at all. Unless he knew about her demon that is.

Suddenly, the trees returned to normal, and both Kagome and Orochimaru jumped down.

They landed, then Kagome bowed, then Orochimaru left.

Gaara watched, his face impassive, but inside, he was yelling screaming, throwing his little temper tantrum, of course his control (mentioned up a couple of sentences) kept from showing even a little bit of emotion.

Finally, she returned to his side, beaming like it was her birthday. She glanced up at him.

"Well, that was a fun workout, now wasn't it?" Her voice was slightly breathless, and her face was heated from the exertion, but her face was still a mask of the ridiculous smile.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

"Hn." I was still shell shocked by how much power I had felt in her as she fought. And what made it worse? She was only _pretending_! What could happen if she were to actually use all her powers? But enough of the questioning, I needed to talk to my demon about this.

Obviously the little beast knew more than he was letting on. How could such a girl be under the guidance of a murder like Orochimaru?

Well, I will find out, whether I like it or not, I want to know more about Kagome Higurashi.

**SORRY IT'S SO SHORT... I KINDA HIT A BUMP IN THE ROAD… R&R ANYWAYZ, PLEASE?? OK WELL, OFF TO GET THOSE CREATIVE JUICES FLOWING! ******


End file.
